VOX Box: Outlawed 2
Characters * Arsenal * Red Hood * Starfire * Huntress * Darkstar Location * Unknown Location * July 3rd 2017, 0021 EST VOX Archive * Arsenal: So at dawn, we move in from the east. The rising sun wull be in their eyes. * Red Hood: And we'll be backlit... O'd rather go in the middle of the night. * Arsenal: They're assassins. tHey're usef to operating in the shadows... and we're in brightly colored outfits. * Huntress: We won't be... bag dropped on wooden surface * Arsenal: What's this? * Huntress: phone buzzing Oh. That must be my contact... Go ahead and show him, Jason... cell phone flipped open Hello? Oh, hold on... door closes * Red Hood: Stealth-tech. Might've stolen it from my dad's cave. * Arsenal: No way all our uniforms fit in that bag. * Red Hood: That's the neat thing about it... sliding, scatter Catch. clatter We just fit these devices in our suits with a trigger and once activated- * Starfire: We are dressed like the ninjas? Most delightful. * Arsenal: So this is how Artemis does it... * Red Hood: It also has light sensors and sound dampeners. Even the clumsiest among us will be like a ninja. * Starfire: Who would the clumsiest? * Red Hood: Roy. * Arsenal: Wait- What? How am I the clumsiest? * Red Hood: These arrows always rattling around in that quiver, makes a lot of noise... plus you're the only one one of us who lost a limb. Seems clumsy to me. * Arsenal: Yeah? And how many of us died? * Red Hood: So what? I got better. * Darkstar: Hey! Boys! You're both clumsy... Easy now. The mission is aborted. * Red Hood: What?! * Arsenal: Why? * Darkstar: Just confirmed it... Dick was freed by the League. * Starfire: What? But... Why? * Darkstar: I don't know. We should probably haed back and cut a deal with the other League. * Arsenal: sigh I hate to say it, but maybe she's right, Jay... I know that's not what you or your girlfriend want to- * Red Hood: This doesn't make any sense. why would Ra's release Dick, unless... You think he brainwashed him, like he did with me? * Arsenal: Oh, yeah, because that worked out soooo well for him last time. I'm sure he's been wanting to make the same mistake all over again. * Starfire: Maybe a deal would not be the bad idea? * Red Hood: opens, footsteps Oh, good... Hel. You're back. We need to talk. It looks like- Hel? Are you okay... You look... Hel? * Arsenal: fired, gas hissing, cough, cough What the hell? whack, cybernetic clamps released, groan, metallic clank, whack, thud * Darkstar: Roy! stumbling footsteps, thud * Starfire: Why... is this... wheeze, stumbling footsteps, starbolts shorting out, cough, wheeze, thud * Red Hood: Helena... I don't know what's wrong with you, but you don't seem to have factored in the filtration system in my helmet. * Huntress: Says who? thud, footsteps, whack, groan, air hissing, cough, clasps released, metallic clank Breathe it in, Jason... This is your last breath of fresh air. * Red Hood: cough Why? * Huntress: Because Spyral commands it... thud, footsteps, clatter, cell phone flipped open, beep, beep, beep, silence: 3.5 seconds It's done. Send in the retrieval team. I have four new subjects needing processing. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Outlawed 1. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Jade Nguyen 2. * Dick was freed from the League of Assassins in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 4. * The stealth tech is a nod to Young Justice animated series. Links and References * VOX Box: Outlawed 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Koriand'r/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Donna Troy/Appearances Category:Outlaws/Appearances